


Overrated

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Merlin has a commodity and there are buyers. Drabble fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty/gifts).



`Brilliant sense of humor, quick wit and a sharp tongue. Love to tease and banter. Up for just about anything. Just as happy lounging gaming as I am reading poetry or heading to the art gallery. If you like them tall, slim, and goofy, then I'm your man.`  
  
Chewing his lip, Merlin hit the enter button before he could chicken out.  
  
 _error: You need a title!_  
  
Sighing, he squinted at the text bar with the red asterisk, then hastily typed, `Saving myself for you`.  
  
In less than an hour, he had seven hits and all of them wanted to know the same thing: _Are you really a virgin?_  
  
Merlin wasn't sure what was more deplorable: that there was such market for debauching the innocent, or that he was exploiting himself for the sake of cash. Still, a man had to eat.  
  
With the accompanying photos, Merlin narrowed his scope to just three. If one had their choice, being deflowered by someone vaguely attractive was better than a caveman.  
  
`I really am.`  
  
Dend_Pratgon was the first to respond. _Sorry. Your first time should be special. Maybe another time._  
  
And that moment, Merlin fell in love.


End file.
